


Naptime Comfort

by LieselSolo



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Children, Dreams, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieselSolo/pseuds/LieselSolo
Summary: When Han has a nightmare, Ben wants to help him.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Naptime Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars. This was written for my friend MasterOf4Elements, who's going through a rough time right now. Also, Ben's toy tooka Mr. Tookie is her creation, not mine.

Four-year-old Ben woke up from his afternoon nap before Daddy did. This happened quite a bit, but that didn’t bother Ben. He liked to snuggle up here in his parents’ bed with his toy tooka Mr. Tookie and listen to Daddy’s snores. Besides, if he was awake during naptime, that meant he wouldn’t have any nightmares (but were they still called _nightmares_ when they happened during the day? He’d have to ask a grownup.). With a yawn, he rolled over to face his sleeping father, whose face was shining in the afternoon sun.

But then came a twitch in his senses.

He saw it for only a moment – a mean-looking Grindalid woman watching as two men beat Daddy up with sticks, but it left him cold. Why would anyone want to hurt Daddy?

“Mmm . . . mmm . . . no . . . stop . . .”

Daddy was trembling in his sleep, making Ben realize that he must have seen Daddy’s dream. He sat up and gulped, not knowing what to do. “D-Daddy?” he whimpered, touching his father’s shoulder.

Daddy didn’t answer – he just groaned again.

Ben gulped again. Who were those mean men who were hurting Daddy? “Daddy?” Ben repeated, but still Daddy didn’t hear him. “What do we do, Mr. Tookie?” he asked, looking down at his tooka, who looked back at him with his button eyes and stitched-on smile. Mommy had told Ben that she made Mr. Tookie out of one of Daddy’s old shirts when Ben was a baby, and Ben had loved him for as long as he could remember. Mr. Tookie even helped Ben feel better when he had nightmares.

Mr. Tookie helped Ben feel better when he had nightmares . . .

With that thought, Ben gave Mr. Tookie a hug and said, “Help Daddy, Mr. Tookie.” He then slid the toy under Daddy’s arm, letting Daddy snuggle him the way Ben snuggled him all the time. Ben held his breath, staring at his father, concentrating on Mr. Tookie helping him not have nightmares. _Help Daddy,_ he thought. _Help Daddy, help Daddy, help Daddy._ He leaned over and kissed his father’s head. 

“Mr. Tookie, help Daddy,” he repeated.

. . .

Leia was always relieved when she could come home early, especially when it let her surprise her family. Of course, it was still Ben’s naptime and Han was probably napping with him, but maybe she could wake them up.

Or maybe not – as soon as she opened the apartment door, she was greeted by the cute little pitter-patter of Ben’s bare feet as he ran up to her. “Mommy!” he exclaimed, arms up in excitement. 

“Hey there, sweetheart!” said Leia, scooping her son into her arms and kissing his cheek. “Aren’t you supposed to be napping right now?”

Ben shrugged. “I woke up.”

Leia found herself chuckling at his simple, blunt argument. “All right,” she said as she put him down, “you woke up, but where’s Daddy?”

Ben grabbed his mother’s arm and started pulling in the direction of the master bedroom. “Come see, come see! Look what Mr. Tookie did!”

“Okay, okay,” said Leia. “What did Mr. Tookie do?”

She let Ben lead her to the bedroom, where Han lay sound asleep, snoring gently – and with Mr. Tookie snuggled under his arm. At the bizarre and yet adorable sight, Leia couldn’t help but laugh.

“See?” said Ben, pointing at his father. “Mr. Tookie stopped Daddy’s nightmare!”

Leia smiled down at her son. “Oh, he did?”

Ben nodded rapidly, his hair flapping up and down. “Yup! Daddy dreamed of guys hurtin’ him, but I gave him Mr. Tookie to help him feel better.”

Damn, why did Leia’s stomach automatically lurch whenever Ben talked about sensing other people’s thoughts? He wasn’t yet old enough to understand that people generally didn’t like having their thoughts read, but he’d understand someday, right? She took a deep breath and shook it off – after all, Ben was worried about his daddy and read his thoughts because he wanted to help him. “Well that’s a wonderful thing Mr. Tookie did,” she said, wrapping her arm around her son and smiling down at him. “I bet Daddy will be really happy when he wakes up.”

“Yeah,” said Ben, giving that cute little grin that resembled his father’s. “Can we wake him up now?”

“Oh, I think you should let him sleep for now. Mr. Tookie can give him some more good dreams.”

“Okay,” said Ben, breaking out of his mother’s embrace and leaping onto the bed. “I’m gonna wait for him to wake up!”

“And _I’m_ going to take a holo,” said Leia. “Your daddy’s so cute right now.”

. . .

Han yawned, his body protesting the act of waking up even though the warm sunbeams on his face told him it was getting late in the day and he’d probably have trouble sleeping tonight if he kept sleeping now. Still, he was so damn comfortable, maybe a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt . . .

“Daddy!”

Well, Ben was awake – that meant naptime was officially over. He forced his eyes open to find that his son’s grinning face was inches away from his. “Hey buddy,” he said. “Did you have a good nap?”

Ben didn’t answer the question – instead he pointed at Han’s arm. “Daddy, look!”

What was so special about his arm? With sleepy blinks, Han gradually turned his head to look and only then did he realize that he was holding Mr. Tookie. “Oh, hey Mr. Tookie,” he said, “what are you doin’ here?”

“He helped you,” said Ben.

“Oh?” Han gave his son a grin. “What did he do?”

“You were havin’ a bad dream,” said Ben, patting his toy on the head like a proud father, “but I gave you Mr. Tookie and he helped the dream stop.”

Han scooted to a sitting position, looking down at the handmade toy in his lap, simultaneously feeling awkward that Ben was peeking in on his dreams and touched that Ben cared so much about him. He didn’t remember dreaming anything, but he knew that he’d had nightmares about his days in Proxima’s lair before.

“Well thanks, Mr. Tookie,” he said. “You and your best friend Ben sure are good at helpin’ people with their dreams.”

“Yeah,” said Ben, wrapping his arms around Han and kissing his cheek. “If you get another bad dream, he can help again.”

Han hugged and kissed his son back. “He can help us both.”

THE END


End file.
